A number of potential uses occur for portable special purposes lights, provided that they can be manufactured cheaply enough. For example, a more orderly assemblage of spectators occurs if light codes are used by the spectators to large gatherings if they register their approval by lights rather than applause. Such a special purposes light only becomes practical when the cost of the light does not greatly exceed the cost of an energy source having a service life not greatly in excess of that required for the specific intended use. Another use of such a device could be for voting on issues, by having the voters register their vote by turning on a particular colored light. A colored photograph could be used to record the lights, and other votes could be taken while the lights in the photographs are being counted. For such uses, however, the lights must be inexpensive, reliable, and preferably contain a compartment for accessories, instructions, and/or color coded caps.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved inexpensive light uniquely suited for the above mentioned purposes.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a light of the above described type containing a single metal part with the exception of the bulb and dry cell, and a few plastic parts all of which can be made in a single multiple cavity mold fed with two types of plastic.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of applicant's preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings.